


Fallin' For You

by starsandstreams



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, I just wanted a little morning conversation, future fic with a little nod to 2.14, it got a bit angsty in the middle it always happens I'm sorry hehe, nothing hard and fast about that, you can decide how they got together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandstreams/pseuds/starsandstreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're finally together, and it's finally safe to talk about everything they've kept quiet or so long now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallin' For You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble plotbunny that came to me a few nights back and knowing me, it just had to get emotional and a little angsty whoops
> 
> I don't own Scorpion or any of its affiliates.

Toby woke up to an unfamiliar pressure on his chest and sunlight hitting his still-closed eyes at intensity not possible given the layout of his bedroom. The brief panic of _what the hell have I done_ flooded through him until he opened his eyes to be greeted by a pile of circuitry and metal on the table across the room.

_Happy._

He looked down and couldn’t help smiling so hard his face hurt at the sight of her still sleeping soundly, somewhat haphazardly splayed over him. She looked so much more peaceful than he had ever seen her and he found himself hoping he’d be able to wake up to this for the rest of his life.

Toby tightened one arm around her, while he lifted his other hand to gently brush some of her hair away from her face. Her black curls were messier than usual and he smirked to himself as he remembered just _how_ it had happened last night. Leaning down to press a kiss to her hair, he couldn’t but marvel at how, especially after the entire rollercoaster that was the past few months, there were finally here. Together.

A few minutes later, he felt her eyelashes brush against his skin as she stirred into consciousness.

“Toby?” It was more of a sleepy groan, but to him it was one of the most beautiful sounds in the world.

“Good morning, Hap. Sleep well?”

She shifted to her side to look up at him and nodded, then blushed slightly. “Best since Paige’s rooftop camp out.”

Toby couldn’t keep his smug satisfaction out of his voice as he responded, “And I wonder what the common factor between the two is.”

“My personal space heater is pretty good,” she blinked, more awake now. “Don’t tell him though, his ego is bigger than-“

“His IQ?”

Happy scrunched her face, “170 isn’t _that_ impressive where we work, you know.”

“It’s 178,” Toby whined. “You don’t get to ignore it just because yours is 176.”

“The 170 is more recent, so therefore more accurate as of now,” she teased, propping herself up on her elbow. “Wow, you were cute _and_ smarter as a kid. What the hell happened?”

Toby shrugged and made a sound similar to _I don’t know_ in the back of his throat. “But I finally got the girl of my dreams, so it couldn’t have been too bad, right?”

Happy laid back down on her stomach, arms crossed under pillow as she turned on her cheek to smile at him.

“Okay but really though, what changed? Not that I’m complaining. At all.”

Happy stared at him for a while and shrugged. “I guess I’ve been falling for you for a while now- more than a while, honestly.”

“Since Bahari, right?” His eyes twinkled as they usually do when he teases her, and she froze.

“Excuse me?”

Toby smirked, “I wasn’t fully asleep when you guys came back that night, heard everything. I knew that kid had assistance from higher up to know about the things I liked, I just couldn’t believe you actually hired him to do all of that.”

“You were _awake_?”

“Barely!” he defended himself. “It’s that half-conscious state when you’re dying from influenza.”

“It was a viral flu, not the Black Death. And you weren’t going to die.” Happy paused, the full implication of Toby having overheard setting in. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Okay first, I’m the doctor here. So if I say I was going to die of influenza I probably was.” Happy rolled her eyes and he continued more gently. “I didn’t want to scare you or put too much pressure on the situation, God knows what happened the last time I did that…”

“Toby-“

“Hey, as long as we’re here now, who cares what happened in the past, right?” He smiled brightly, though Happy couldn’t ignore the remnants of pain lingering in his eyes. The pain that she had caused.

She sat up against the headboard, hugging the pillow to her, and he followed suit. “I’ve felt something for you for a long time, Toby. I was almost ready to admit them, but then things happened and I guess I freaked out,” she admitted quietly, looking down and smiling at how they were still pretty tangled in each other. “I know it’s silly given where we are now, but I figured it was safer to keep the little we had instead of risking everything.”

“Low bets don’t make debtors, but never quite make big winners either.” Toby nodded, but hurried to explain himself to Happy when he saw a flash of fear flit across her eyes. “It’s just a line I’ve heard. I haven’t touched cards the wrong way since…” he sighed, running a hand through his hair before interlacing it with one of hers.

“Well I’d like to say since Cabe started teaching me boxing, but for a few weeks after Megan… None of you deserved the extra pressure of dealing with me on top of everything, so I… I got myself out of it before I went too far, I promise. I’m trying to distract myself with whatever else now, like-“

Happy pressed her palm against his chest to stop him from going off on another of his tangents. She reassured him that it was okay; that his slip was understandable given the stress they were all under, that she’d do anything, everything, in her power to help him in whatever way she can.

He nodded, but still continued apologizing until she pressed her lips against his to cut him off, and steering them back to their original topic.

“I didn’t quite know how to describe or explain what I was feeling so I stayed quiet for a long time. I just… I wish there was some definitive correlation between how much you feel and what you describe those feelings as, you know? I guess it’s kind of like…”

“The speed you’re travelling at and the gear you engage?” Toby offered, and Happy raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“Did you just make an accurate mechanical reference?”

Toby smirked, recovering from the detour in the conversation, and obviously proud of himself. “What can I say, Hap? Watching you work has been enlightening.”

“Perv,” she teased, before her expression turned back to somewhat somber. “But yeah, it would have been nice to have an exact set of parameters or something, to know when to change, well, the gears I guess.” She went back to the metaphor, defaulting to something she felt more comfortable in.

“Change up?” He asked hopefully and she glanced at him for a beat before shaking her head.

“Down, actually.”

Toby looked as if Happy had just punched him in the stomach and she couldn’t help laughing.

“What happens when you change down?”

“You go slower,” Toby mumbled, rather disheartened.

“And…?” She prodded, but he just stared at her.

“More power, numbnuts.” Happy lightly elbowed his side and smirked. “Or intensity, I guess, in this case.”

Toby frowned, trying to follow Happy’s train of thought. “Wait, so…”

“Look, we’re officially together- that’s pretty far, pretty fast from the past few weeks, right? So I guess it’s best if we should just slow down now and build the foundation well, _really_ get to know each other and all that, before we rush to get anywhere.” She blinked at his somewhat blank expression, “If you’re okay with that.”

Toby took a few moments to absorb her words, but his features soon morphed back to his signature smirk that seemed to be plastered on his face whenever he was around her. “Yeah, no, that makes perfect sense. Make sure we’re both comfortable and on the same page before making any major steps forward.”

Happy nodded, looking up at him again in a way that silently asked _Are you sure you’re okay with this going a bit slower than you’d probably hoped?_

He understood, of course he did. Nobody ever had, or ever could, understand her as well as he does. “It’s better to take our time gaining momentum than stall or roll backward right?” He brushed some hair away from her face.

Happy’s face betrayed how impressed she was and Toby couldn’t help but laugh. “Watching you work, in between reading my psych journals, helps me merge our two fields pretty well.”

“I know you intended it to be sweet, but it… that doesn’t actually make a lot of sense,” she narrowed her eyes somewhat.

“Well neither did you on Christmas Eve, but I still kissed you,” Toby grinned as he leaned in to close whatever miniscule distance was left between them. “I think it’s time you returned the favor, Quinn.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Title based on Colbie Caillat's song of the same name, which I'm pretty sure has become the Quintis anthem of sorts in the fandom now)  
> Hope you guys liked this little thingy I churned out! Stay tuned for the next installment of mine and Mary's Valhalla we're updating tomorrow! (:


End file.
